Our Kind of Love
by ROCkER.JACkSON
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth's lives are intertwined once again as truths start popping up all over town. Sam's baby is returned to her, but her marriage to Jason doesn't recover. Causing Jason to turn to Elizabeth, who becomes his rock as he deals with the end of his marriage and Sam's new relationship with McBain. The danger has just begun with Jerry's evil plan nowhere near being over.
1. Chapter 1

An autumn breeze is making its way through the town of Port Charles, soon Autumn will be upon them. Normally this would be her favorite season, the colors of the leaves change, making the town into a beautiful painting, something she could appreciate.

This season, however, Elizabeth cannot stop to appreciate anything. The people in her life are going through a chaotic time, so many things were starting to come to light, so many secrets being revealed. Anthony's killer, the killer of the young father and his child, Sam's baby being switched...so many secrets. None of them hers.

One in particular had to do with her though...Robin's. After all this time, all the grieving, they find that her friend is still alive. There was no sign of where she was taken, but it was definite...she's alive. Anna has been bouncing off the walls, using every last resource she has to track down her daughter. Luke having to admit the truth to Robert, that Ethan wasn't his son, so that he could come back and search for Robin with Anna.

More than anything, Elizabeth wants to help the people she loves. Do something, anything, to ease their burdens and help them along, but no one needs her. No one needs the help of a nurse with two children. There wasn't much she knew how to do anyway and she'd just be in the way.

With a sigh, she walks into the diner, having agreed to meet Ewen for some breakfast before her shift. He seemed to be the only permanent structure in her life - aside from her kids - and Elizabeth enjoyed seeing him. She was slowly getting back her friendship with Jason. Its causing some strain on her relationship with Ewen, but he didn't seem to mind Jason's presence in her life.

Of course, it didn't help that Jason didn't trust him. The more time Jason has spent in Ewen's presence, the more he's convinced that Ewen can't be trusted. She doesn't outright wave off his concern, overly cautious when it comes to her sons, so she just doesn't bring Ewen around them.

"Elizabeth." Ewen stands to greet her, hugging her and kissing her softly. "I'm so glad you could join me."

"Me, too." she replies, allowing him to pull out her chair for her, smiling at how kind he was to her. Wondering if Jason was just wrong about the whole untrustworthy thing. Of course, she wouldn't question his instincts now, seeing as hers weren't any good the night she lost her son.

"How're the boys doing?" Ewen inquires, handing her a menu once he's seated. "Is Cameron enjoying the DVD you got him of the Avengers?"

"Yeah...he loves it." Elizabeth admits, smiling at the thought of her sons. "He couldn't wait to watch it."

Elizabeth thinks back to that, smiling at the memory of giving her son the DVD. He had insisted she called Spinelli, an odd request, but she did it none the less. Of course, not having Spinelli's number, she had to call Jason to ask for it. That was funny all its own.

Jason couldn't believe that she was asking him for Spinelli's number. After she assured him that it wasn't for her, that nothing was wrong, and that Cameron just wanted to spend time with Spinelli, Jason gave her the number. The next call she made was even stranger.

Spinelli was more than surprised to get her call, assuring her that, "the Jackal is more than happy to spend some time with the Maternal One's progeny"...his words. It turned out to be a good idea because Cameron had a blast. He and Spinelli connect on a friend level and she appreciated the time he has put in since then.

"Greetings, Maternal One." Spinelli pops into the diner, eliciting a smile from Elizabeth - since she was just thinking about him. Something she finds he and Jason had in common. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah?" Elizabeth stands up, not wanting to have to look up at him. "Why is that?"

"There's this mini-comic-con coming into town and I was hoping you'd allow me to take young Cameron to it." Spinelli explains. "I'd love to show him the different comics available to him."

"Um...that does sound tempting." she admits, knowing her son would love it.

"I've spoken to Stone Cold and he's agreed to lend a few guards if that'll make you feel safer." Spinelli says almost pleadingly.

"Okay...sure." Elizabeth smiles, seeing that Spinelli was equally excited about it. "I don't see why not...let me know when, okay?"

"Will do." Spinelli says without hesitation. "Great thanks, Maternal One."

She watches Spinelli leave the diner, thinking of how her son will react once she tells him that she's given him permission to go to a comic event with Spinelli. Admittedly, she only agreed after he told her that they'd have protection, still nervous when it comes to her boys. Not that she didn't trust Spinelli, but anything can happen and she just appreciates that he thought of asking for guards.

"I don't mean to question your choices, but are you sure its a good idea to leave your son in his care?" Ewen questions, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I've known Spinelli for many years." Elizabeth assures, glancing down at the menu. "I trust him to take care of my son."

"Well, as long as you're sure."

"I am." Elizabeth looks up at him. "I understand your concern, but Spinelli's a great guy and I trust him more than a lot of people in this town."

Small talk ensues after that, simply talking to talk as they enjoy breakfast. As the meal comes to an end, Elizabeth can't see what Jason means, Ewen seems nice enough. Of course, they didn't know each other, having only been on a few dates, but he doesn't seem that bad. Just as thoughts of Jason comes to mind, the man himself comes walking through the door. Yup. Just like Spinelli.

"Hey." Jason greets her, leaning down to kiss her cheek in greeting, before turning to her date. "Dr. Keenan."

"Mr. Morgan." he greets in reply. Something neither of them fail to notice is that Jason will always refer to him as Dr. Keenan. In spite of them encouraging him to call him Ewen, he still uses the title.

"You almost done here?" Jason questions, returning his focus to Elizabeth. "I could use an ear."

"Sure." Elizabeth smiles slightly, rising to her feet. "I'm just finishing up, but I'll meet you outside, okay?"

"Okay." Jason grants Ewen a nod before walking out of the diner.

"I'm sorry about this..." Elizabeth says, gathering up her things. "He's just in a really tough spot these days and..."

"Its fine." Ewen assures her. "He's your friend and he needs to talk to you...its fine, really."

"You're too kind." Elizabeth comments, hugging him and accepting the kiss. "We'll do this again, soon, okay?"

"I'll look forward to it."

With a slight smile, she tosses her money onto the table to pay for her breakfast before walking out of the diner to meet up with Jason. As soon as they start walking towards the hospital, talk of Sam's baby ensues. Apparently they've worked out the baby switch and she has her baby back, but she doesn't want Jason around.

They've agreed to a divorce, he had been thankful that she didn't want an annulment. It would broken him completely if she had wanted it to be as if their marriage had never happened. In spite of all that has happened, there were good times and he didn't want to pretend that they had never gotten married.

Elizabeth listens as he talks, trying to help as best she can, telling him that it wasn't his fault and that sometimes forever doesn't last as long as it should have. She tries to convince him that Sam was just angry that he didn't believe her and that it took that long to find her son. She told him that it was Todd's fault and not his.

She also tells him that if Todd didn't switch the babies, any number of things could have happened to the baby. They talk about Sam turning to McBain and that the cop was now being divorced by his wife. Jason felt like it was a bittersweet feeling that John was losing his family the way Jason has lost his.

They talk about Franco being the father and that - even if Sam did forgive him - it would still be hard. Sure, he knows he loves the baby, but it would still be hard. Knowing that he was the baby's uncle and not the father, that his brother was a deranged psychopath that put a lot of people through hell, people that Jason loves.

And she understands that. She understands why he believes that it was good and bad that he and Sam are over. That she has now turned to McBain and they were living together. She tries to tell him that Sam is going through a lot, with Alexis and her son, but he doesn't accept it.

Talk turns to Jocelyn. How scared they had both been when they thought the little girl was going to die. If not for Ewen, Alexis and Jocelyn both would have died, something she put in favor of him, but Jason found suspicious. He didn't understand how Ewen was the only to figure it out.

He knows there's more to this sudden epiphany of the doctor's than simple luck. Too many factors didn't add up and Jason was going to find out whatever secret Ewen is keeping. She and Jason, however, have agreed to disagree in regard to Ewen. Of course, she promises him to be careful, regardless of what she thinks or feels.

"Spinelli told me you offered to lend him a few guards when he takes Cameron to the comic event." Elizabeth comments, getting onto the elevator before him.

"You said yes?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth laughs softly. "Did you think I wouldn't after you offered protection?"

"No..I just..." Jason shakes his head, pressing the button for her floor. "I wasn't exactly sure you'd let Cameron go with Spinelli alone...even with the guards."

"I know I've been overprotective with my boys." she admits. "But if I can allow Matt to take him to the movie, I think I can allow Spinelli to take him to a comic event."

"Okay...well, do you have any preference in who you want with them?" Jason questions, turning to lean against the wall of the elevator.

"I'd like it if Ritchie went with them." she concedes, truly thinking about it. "And Max."

"Okay." Jason smiles slightly. "I'll let Sonny know and I'll have both of them take the detail along with Milo."

"Thanks." Elizabeth says as the doors open and they walk off the elevator. "Really, Jason...thanks for offering them and for walking me to work."

"I'd say we're even." Jason smiles slightly. "You know, since you listened to me think."

"Okay." she knows that he notices Sam with John across the room, but she doesn't comment and he doesn't act like he notices. "See you later?"

"Yeah." he hits the down button on the elevator, wrapping her in a warm embrace for a moment before letting go. "And, I know you want to trust Dr. Keenan, but be careful okay. There's just something off about him."

"I will." she promises. "Don't worry about me so much."

"Impossible." he nods once before walking onto the elevator. "See you soon."

"See you soon." she replies before watching the elevator doors close and letting out a deep breath.

Turning around to clock in, Elizabeth notices Sam's expression and feels bad for her. Even though she was trying not to care, Elizabeth could tell that Sam was clearly affected by her and Jason spending time together. It wasn't that she wanted to hurt Sam, but she also wasn't going to stop being Jason's friend. Especially since he needs one now more than ever.

She watches as Sam cradles her son in her arms before turning away with John and walking down the hall. Elizabeth would never say it aloud, but she would have given anything to be able to do that. If she'd get the chance that Sam has, Elizabeth would hold onto her son for dear life and never let go.

More than anything, Elizabeth hopes Sam understands the miracle she was just granted. In that same thought, Elizabeth feels bad for the woman that had to lose her child for Sam to gain hers. It must have been so heart wrenching, losing a child like that, just when you think the crisis is over and then suddenly you're thrust into a worse reality than before.

With a sigh, she walks over to the nurses' station, clocking in on the computer there before getting to work. Her son is gone, as hard as it was to accept, she's slowly letting go of the hope that its all just a bad dream and that her son would return to her. She's not getting that miracle and she just ad to accept it.

**A/N: GH is so crazy right now that I wanted to write something for me. There are no spoilers in this, at least I don't think so. I don't read spoilers and I'm not really keeping up with the show, other than Liason scenes, so this is just something I dreamt up. Hope you like it.**

**Let me know. More to come soon.**

**- ROCkER**


	2. Chapter 2

The days seemed to blend together, making it hard for him to distinguish the difference between night and day anymore. It was like he was on autopilot, coursing through his life with no real aim or reason. He's scheduled to meet with Sam and the lawyers in a matter of hours, but his body just didn't want to move from the couch.

Somehow he had found his way to sit on that couch in the middle of the night, sleep barely within his grasp lately. There was just so much going on in the small town of Port Charles that his mind couldn't shut itself off long enough to get any peace. In the short instances where his mind finally gets to that point, dreams of Robin and his son pop up and he's startled awake before he gets any real sleep.

Sam's son has been returned, after much hassle and confessing, but the important part was that she didn't lose another child. Admittedly, he would have wanted to be there for her, to help her through the situation until she finally got her son back, but she didn't want him there and he didn't blame her.

John McBain. The constant thorn in his side, yet he's able to comfort Sam where Jason has failed and he had to appreciate that on some level. There was once a time where he blamed all his woes on the cop, but - deep down - he knew it was merely projection. He needed someone to hate and McBain was an easy target.

It seemed that the only time he had clarity, the only time he has focus, is with Elizabeth and her sons. The mystery surrounding Ewen has given Jason something to focus on. It has given him a purpose and that purpose is to protect Elizabeth from whatever danger Ewen Keenan presents.

Despite Elizabeth's defense, Jason knows that there's something off with the doctor. He doesn't know what it is or how serious the secret may be, but he knows there is one and he won't stop until he's certain that Elizabeth and her boys are out of harm's way.

Of course, he also wanted to be there for her now that they know Robin's alive. The day they both found out is a day Jason would remember forever. He would never forget the look on Elizabeth's face when Anna told them that Robin was alive. Initially there was a look of relief and happiness. Robin's her best friend, of course she'd be happy she was alive.

But then there was a different look to grace her face when Anna turned and walked away. It was the look that made him weak at the knees, the look that mirrored his own, it was a look of pain and heartache. For, once again, the painful reminder of the loss of their son was brought to the forefront of their lives.

It seemed that everyone was getting the miracle that neither of them were granted. Luke, the son of a bitch that ran down their son, was granted the chance at a future with his daughter. Jason would never wish anything bad to happen to Lulu, but Luke didn't deserve any form of a miracle. He deserved nothing. Yet he got it.

Then there was Carly. His best friend. Yes, he had been glad that Jocelyn survived. It would have been a waste of asking Elizabeth for Jake's kidneys had the young girl died, but - more than that - Jocelyn deserved a future. Even with the love he felt for the little girl, he felt a twinge of jealousy that Carly got a second chance. When her daughter was a death's door, she was granted a miracle.

The list goes on. Sam. Everyone believed her son had died...only for it to be a simple baby swap. Okay. Maybe its not simple, but still...at least she has another chance to hold her son. Jason knows, better than anyone, how long she has wanted the chance to be a mother, but a part of him felt she didn't deserve it either. He hates that part of him, but its there regardless.

After everything that she has done, if she deserved a chance to have her son back, didn't he and Elizabeth deserve that chance, too? Why, after everything they've been through, did their son have to be the only one that couldn't be found alive?

Lastly, there's Anna and Robert. He loves Robin like family, but he still couldn't help but feel jealous of Anna and Robert. They were hardly in Robin's life, Mac had been the true parent, but still they are granted their miracle. Though it could be argued that the miracle was Mac's and boy did he deserve it, but still...why was the miracle granted everyone but not them?

Feeling himself growing tense over a reality that could not be changed, Jason rises to his feet, ready to face the inevitable. Though he holds jealousy for Sam's miracle, he can't be sorry for it because she needed this miracle. With their marriage having fallen apart, Sam needed something in her life to hold close. Her son had to be the best miracle she has ever prayed for.

Walking over to the closet, he reaches up for the gun that has grown to be an extension of who he is, something he donned so easily like a pair of biker boots or his leather jacket. Today, though, it feels like a ten ton object in his hands. Everything seemed to weight him down lately.

Securing it at the small of his back, Jason stands in front of the full length mirror that Sam had hung by the doorway. In respect for their marriage and the end of it, Jason has yanked out his suit - the one he hated more than anything - and shoved himself into it. Knowing that she'd appreciate him not wearing his jeans and leather jacket - his casual wear as she would put it - to end their marriage.

A knock at the door pulls him out of his current thoughts. He assumes its Diane, wanting to meet beforehand to do some final touches on her side before they meet with Alexis and Sam. Though the pain was starting to numb out, Jason wasn't at all looking forward to actually signing the papers. Diane, on the other hand, seemed to be thrilled and he wouldn't even dare ponder why.

"Diane, I've said what I had to say in regard to the..." Jason says as he opens the door, stunned into silence when he finds, not Diane, but Elizabeth on the other side.

"Sorry." Elizabeth says softly, taking in his anxious appearance. "Its just me."

"Sorry...I could have sworn you'd be Diane wanting to..." Jason shakes his head before opening the door further to allow her entrance into the penthouse. "Come on in."

Accepting his gesture, she walks past him, undoing her coat and sliding it off before removing her gloves. The days seemed to be getting colder and he was glad she was taking precautions to ward off the cold winds. As he shuts the door, she makes her way over to the wet bar, knowing he'd be offering it to her anyway.

Over the last month they've grown comfortable with each other, making themselves at home in each other's places without either of them offering anything or making pointless gestures. Making herself a drink, she pours him a glass of water, as well, before walking back over to him.

"I remembered." she gives as an explanation, understanding filling his eyes. "I want to be there for you, if you'll let me."

A part of him wanted to say no, she shouldn't be there for the end of his marriage, because he didn't want her to see what he'll look like afterwards. He wants to say no, but a bigger part of him needs her there. It wasn't even a question of whether or not John McBain will be there. He's always there. Was it wrong for him to want some support, too?

"Jason?" she looks at him intently, wondering what must be running through his mind in that moment. This being the third divorce he'll be going through.

Sure, Brenda wasn't even a question, he didn't love her and their marriage had been one of convenience, but still...it was a divorce. Then there had been Courtney, he did love her - as much as she wish he didn't - she knows he did and the end of that marriage had been hard for him. Knowing he had hoped she was the one. The one to accept his life and the way he lived it.

"What about the boys?" he voices, wondering where they were since today would be her first day off all week.

"Cameron staying at a friend's house for a birthday party sleepover." Elizabeth explains, smiling slightly as she remembers how excited her son had been. "And my gram has pretty much claimed Aiden for today. Since its my first day off, she wants me to have time for myself."

"You should do it then." Jason encourages, knowing there wasn't much time that Elizabeth ever spent for herself. "I'll be fine."

"Sure you will." Elizabeth shakes her head, wishing he'd drop the act. "I want to be here for you, Jason. Please let me."

"Okay." he concedes, not having much energy to fight her on it for much longer. "You win."

"Jason." she sighs, picking up her things. "If you really don't want me there, just say so, I'll understand. Today is about you and Sam...I wouldn't want to cause any unnecessary stress for you."

"No...I want you there." Jason admits, grabbing his suit jacket, admitting the next sentence on a hushed tone. "I need you there."

With the words spoken, she guides him out of his penthouse, down to parking garage, and into her parked car. Elizabeth would have allowed him to drive his SUV, but she knew that he wouldn't have it in him to drive after the meeting with Sam and the lawyers.

As they're driving a news report comes on over the radio, Jason tuning in at the mention of Michael's girlfriend Starr Manning. It was no secret now that Michael and the girl have gotten increasingly close over the last few months, their relationship out in the open for all to see. Something he hoped didn't come back to haunt the boy he'd always consider a son.

Listening to the broadcast, Jason's heart swelled with pain, forcing himself to look over at Elizabeth. Yet another child has been brought back to life. Only it wasn't their son and they both knew it would probably never be their son, but they still dared to hope.

Apparently Starr Manning's daughter, Hope Manning Thornhart was found and taken before the car exploded. The not-so-dead Victor Lord Jr. had taken her, leaving the father for dead and walking away with his "granddaughter" as the car went up in flames.

A whole history and background is divulged over the open airwaves, but neither Jason or Elizabeth heard any of it. Jason's anxious hands had reached up and shut off the broadcast, allowing the silence to settle over them. Neither would speak of the hurt they felt, knowing full well that no words needed to be spoken.

The hurt is something they will grow used to over time as more and more children are lost and come up found again. There was no use it talking about it or using pointless words to mask the pain. They both know what they feel and they'll allow each other to feel them. Knowing that no amount of words could ever make it right or easier. Only time will tell if the hurt will dull or remain as vibrant as it is in that moment.

"You gonna be okay?" Elizabeth questions as they walk into the law firm, slipping her hand in his for strength.

"Yeah...I think so." he admits sadly, giving her hand a soft squeeze before releasing it. "You'll wait out here for me?"

"Of course." she says without hesitation, spotting John McBain off to the side, sitting in the waiting area with Sam's son. "You can do it...you're strong enough to do this."

"I hope so." he replies, suddenly pulling her into a warm embrace, needing the strength she could provide, afraid to make the final steps in ending his marriage. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Nowhere I'd rather be." she whispers, allowing him to hold her for a moment longer before watching him walk the distance to the conference room with a heavy heart.

Admittedly, she never wanted their marriage to happen, but she also didn't want it to end like this. In spite of her feelings towards Sam, she wanted their marriage to work because, first and foremost, Jason deserved to be happy and she thought Sam fulfilled that. What she's witnessing right now was the furthest from what she had wanted for him. It was the last thing she wanted for him.

"Hi." Elizabeth greets John McBain, holding out her hand. "We never officially met, but I'm Elizabeth Webber."

"John McBain." John smiles tentatively as he shakes her hand, being sure to support the baby's head. "Nice to officially meet you."

"You, too." she gestures to the seat across from him. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." John shakes his head, taking his seat once she does. "So...you're friends with Jason Morgan?"

"You could say that." she smiles slightly at the term friends...almost impossible to think of her and Jason as merely friends. "He really seems to like you."

"Jason?" he says disbelievingly, causing her to laugh.

"No...not Jason." Elizabeth shakes her head. "The baby."

"Oh...yeah, the feeling's mutual." John laughs his somewhat nervous laugh, having never spoken to Elizabeth, in length, before now. "He's a good kid."

"I'm sure he is." Elizabeth agrees, touching the baby gently. "You can tell me if I'm overstepping, but I've been wondering what she decided to name him..."

"Nah...its fine." he assures, readjusting the baby as he gently rocks him to sleep. "She named him Daniel Jack McCall...we call him DJ for short."

"DJ...strong name for a strong boy." Elizabeth comments, gently touching the baby's hand, bringing her memories to her son - causing her to retract away from the baby.

Not normally one to talk so much, besides with his soon-to-be ex-wife and Sam, John was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her. Sam has told him some of the history between her, Elizabeth, and Jason, but he didn't draw any conclusions from their past. Sitting there, talking to the mother of three - now two - John found that he genuinely liked her.

Before they know it Jason and Sam exit the conference room with their lawyers, clearly it had been an emotional meeting, both wondering how their next meeting will go. Today was simply about laying down the details of the divorce, the next meeting will be to look over the final document and sign the divorce papers.

Jason and Sam were both physically hurt to see the source of comfort for each other. Sam's being John and Jason's being Elizabeth. Neither voiced it, of course, merely shaking hands saying goodbye to their lawyers before moving on. Sam takes her son from John, cradling him in her arms as they move to leave.

"It was nice talking to you, Liz." John says as he secures the diaper bag strap on his shoulder.

"Yeah...you, too." Elizabeth replies, turning to Jason when John and Sam walk away. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Since the moment I walked in." Jason says, ignoring the fact that she and John seemed to hit it off okay. "I feel like going for a ride...wanna come with me?"

"Sure." she smiles slightly, linking her arm with his as they head out of the law firm. "I'd love to go for a ride."

Alexis and Diane watch in silence as both couples leave the building. Alexis's heart went out to her daughter, but she knew that things happen for a reason. Having come close to death's door, once again, she has learnt to let things be. Diane links arms with her, a playful smirk on her face as she suggests they go out for drinks.

As John and Sam make their way into their apartment, Jason and Elizabeth straddle his bike before taking off as fast as they can go. Its been a long while since either of them have been on the back of his bike and Jason just wanted to relish in the moment. Putting the pain behind him and accepting what is, they both take off in search of the wind. Jason needing to find it in the most desperate of ways and his comment from years ago still stands true...he only ever sees the wind when he's with her and that's exactly what he needs now. The Wind.

**A/N: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! A MILLION TIMES THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Honestly, I've come to really enjoy this one. I start writing and I just can't seem to stop. As you can see, just these two chapters are longer than most my chapters...I guess my muse just can't help but write profusely for this one. Seeing as me and my muse pretty much can't really accept what they're doing on the show. I admit, things are pretty much more interesting that they have been in a while and they're giving us our Liason fix, but still...**

**Anyway, let me know what you think. Can't wait to hear from you.**

**- ROCkER**


	3. Chapter 3

Undoubtedly, everyone knows the darkness that surrounds Spoon Island, but Ewen Kennan considered that place to be his own personal hell. The Jacks family has been a part of his life for so long, undoubtedly he owed Jasper a lot, but he never imagined getting in this deep with his brother, Jerry.

Many have told him how Jerry had lost any trace of his heart long ago, but only now does Ewen understand what the had meant. Jerry is not only cruel, but meticulously demented. He has no remorse for the lives he has damaged, no care for the lives he came close to taking, no emotions register in that lug of meat.

Looking back now, Ewen regrets ever getting involved with Jerry. Admittedly, his stroke of conscience came with the infatuation he feels towards Elizabeth Webber. She simply put, a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside of an enigma. Every time he thinks he's figured out that beautiful woman's mind, he learns something new, throwing off his previous figuration.

"Why the glum look?" Jerry steps out of the shadows, coughing harshly before regaining control of himself. "You're a hero, doctor. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I didn't want any of this." Ewen snaps, losing his cool completely. " A little girl could have died! Or do you just not care?"

"You're right..." Jerry looks remorseful for a second before snickering. "I really just don't care."

Rolling his eyes at his companion, Ewen turns his back to him, truly hating this partnership and the hell it has drudged into his life. Jerry watches as Ewen contemplates the life he has taken on since moving into the small quaint town of Port Charles. His conscience was starting to grow stronger, kicking him in the arse for what he has done, knowing that it has inadvertently hurt Elizabeth.

Dear, sweet, Elizabeth. She has opened his eyes to his terrible ways and all he wants is to become the man worthy of her, but it was too late for that. She'd never forgive him for what he's done. That much he's sure of. And Jerry knew that, which he was holding over Ewen because Jerry can see that he didn't want to lose her.

"Now's not the time for soul searching, Kennan." Jerry comments snidely, handing him a drink. "I compromised my position and allowed you to save those pathetic people. Now...now its your turn to compromise for me."

"What do you want now?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Jerry smirks, shoving the glass into his hands. "Because I've thought up the perfect task for you to complete."

Silence remains as he watches Elizabeth drive away in her car, heading to pick up Cameron from his party sleepover. He wanted to follow her. The silence almost deafening and he wanted - more like needed - her idle chatter to drown it out. When she gets to the point where she rambles, it brings him further and further back into feeling alive.

He couldn't go with her, though, and he knew that. She had her life and he had his. Part of that life is checking in on Carly, having learnt of Johnny's betrayal and all the lies she had believed. He had warned her, though he wouldn't point that out now, and now she needed him to be the friend he's always been and be there for her.

Making the venture to the hospital, Jason finds her with Jocelyn for one of her overreacting mother moments. He doesn't blame her for being overly cautious with her daughter, mostly because he'd do the same if it were him.

"Jason." she breathes a sigh of relief when she envelops her in a warm embrace, resting her head against his broad chest. "I was so afraid, but the doctors say that she's just warm because of the weather change. They're keeping her for today...just to be sure."

"She's going to be okay." Jason reassures her, taking in the information that she gave him. "What about you? Are you going to be okay?"

"Wha...of course." she pulls out of his embrace. "I wasn't in love with him...god, Jason."

"I know you cared about him...a lot." he points out, placing his hands on her shoulder, forcing her to look at him. "Don't fake it with me. You know I can tell when you're hurting."

Just like that, she caved, like he knew she would. Carly, though she presents such a strong front, he knows that's only to mask the vulnerable woman underneath. All her life, she has forced herself to put up the front that nothing and no one could hurt her, but there are times when she drops that shield and you get a glimpse of the vulnerable girl she grew up from.

"I trusted him." she mutters against his chest, finding herself back in his embrace. "I trusted him and he...how could he do that to me?"

"I'm sure he regrets it." he whispers, promising to make sure of just that. No one hurts the people he loves and gets away with it. Not even Johnny Zacchara.

Admittedly, Jason was slightly grateful to the younger man. He did something that Jason has wanted to do for so long. Johnny killed Anthony. The invincible was taken down by his own flesh and blood. That must have been something else for Anthony as the bullets entered his body.

More than once, Jason had wanted that old man's last sight to be off him as he stood over his dying body, but Johnny took that privilege and - in all honesty - he deserved that right. Jason could sympathize with Johnny, but he would never condone the hell he brought into Carly's life.

He stays for a while longer, listening to Carly as she tells him all the hurt she feels, both glancing over at a sleeping Jocelyn from time to time. Jason wanted to make this okay for her, but he knew that there wasn't anything he could do. She wasn't going to let him fix it for her and she won't let him get too involved, knowing how he feels about Johnny.

It didn't stop her from letting him listen to her and he appreciated that he could do at least that much for her. Soon enough, though, he kisses her forehead and hugs her once more. She needed time alone with her daughter, to remember that her life still held meaning, and he would allow her that.

"Thank you for stopping by, Jase." she says sincerely, standing in the doorway after he has walked out of the room. "I mean it...I don't know where I'd be without you in my life."

"I love you, too, Carly." he says softly, smiling slightly at her bright grin before walking off and leaving her to her daughter.

"I love you, too, Jase." she whispers, watching him leave before walking back into the room, setting herself up by her daughter, thanking the lord for another chance to do right by her.

Elizabeth picks her son up from the party, smiling as she takes in the pure joy on her son's face. He's happy. Slowly, but gradually, her son has been getting back to that kid she knew him to be before he lost his brother and Lucky.

She doubts he'd ever be the same, losing Jake had hit him hard, but he was slowly realizing that it was okay to be happy. That it was okay to have fun and just live his life. Something she will enforce at every available chance. She hurts everyday that they Jake, but she won't let Cameron shut down. Not if she can help it.

"Mom, can we got to Kelly's?" Cameron asks as he gets into the back seat, strapping his seat belt on.

"Sure." she smiles, starting up the car once she's sure he's secured. "After we pick up your brother from Gram's okay?"

"Okay." he relents, taking out his gaming device. "Do you think we'll see Spinelli? I really want to show him I beat the eighth level."

"Who knows?" she says softly, pulling out into the road. "Its possible."

"I hope so." Cameron mutters, working on slaying more zombies.

Glancing back at him, Elizabeth couldn't help but be thankful for Spinelli. She knows that he is a big part of Cameron allowing himself to have fun and enjoy spending time with friends. Driving the distance to her grandmother's house, she has Cameron get down with her. She doesn't fail to notice the subtle changes she has made since losing Jake.

Normally she'd just leave Cameron in the car while she runs into grab his brother, sometimes Jake and Aiden both, but not anymore. She makes sure that he gets down and she makes sure that he and Aiden are both secure in their seats before taking off.

She's stopped herself from getting distracted by her boys, tuning into the other drivers on the road, taking in everything and making sure that she keeps them safe. She couldn't afford to lose another child. She just couldn't. If anything were to happen to either of her boys...Elizabeth knows she'd never be able to survive it.

"We'll be fine, Gram, really." Elizabeth takes Aiden into her arms. "I called in and Epiphany said I could have today off instead of tomorrow. Mia needed the shift switch."

"I understand that, but things between you and Monica have been sketchy at best." her grandmother points out, not that she needed to. "I doubt she'll take this lightly."

"Monica really isn't my problem." Elizabeth says softly, not wanting to put much thought in the woman that would have been her mother-in-law at one point. "She can't do anything as long as Epiphany approved it."

"Okay, if you're sure." Audrey smiles softly, taking in the three of them, almost able to see the empty spot shape into the form of Jake. "Thank you for giving him to me yesterday."

"You don't have to thank me." she replies, noting the smile on her son's face. "You're a huge part of my boys' lives. I want them with you as much as possible."

"Drive safe, my dear." Audrey leans in, kissing each of their foreheads. "And call me if you ever need me to watch the boys again."

"I will." she promises, gesturing for Cameron to head to the car. "Bye, Gram...we love you."

"I love you all, too."

Audrey Hardy watches as Elizabeth secures her boys in the car before getting in and driving off. She wished that she could do more for her granddaughter, but there was only so much that she could do for those she loved. Stubbornly independent, her granddaughter would only accept so much help before she denied it.

Turning away from the door, once Elizabeth's car disappears out of sight, Audrey returns to her empty home, hoping that Elizabeth and her boys will be okay. Walking over to the picture of her and her husband, she makes a small request that he watch over Elizabeth. That she needed his guidance now more than ever.

"Breakfast first and then we can talk about dessert." Elizabeth says softly, but with authority. "Okay?"

"Okay, mom." Cameron relents, returning his focus back to his food and video game.

"Mini-Jackal." Spinelli's voice carries over to them from the door, causing Elizabeth to look up as Cameron bolts to him. "Breakfast of champs, huh?"

"Yeah." Cameron says with pride. "Are we really going to the comic thing?"

"Most definitely, Mini-Jackal." Spinelli says without hesitation before looking over at Elizabeth. "Of course, that's as long as your mom is still okay with it?"

"Mom?" Cameron turns his eyes on her.

"Yes. I'm still okay with you going to the comic thing." she replies, teasingly, seeing the happiness in her boy's eyes shine brightly. "Spinelli, would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to, Maternal One, but I'm afraid my visit is a short one." Spinelli admits, showing Cameron back to his seat before doing their _secret handshake_. "Just here for some orange soda boost before going on my way."

Elizabeth watches as the two of them converse for a moment longer before Spinelli goes to the counter to order what he needed. She watches Cameron for a moment longer, amazed at how much he has changed since Lucky walked away.

No longer closed off and shut down, her son is now smiling and having fun. Making friends, albeit that his only new one is Spinelli, but he's finally hanging out with his other friends and that made her happier than she could ever describe.

As Spinelli is on his way out of the diner, Jason comes sauntering in - finally realizing that he needed to get something in his stomach. The two men share a rather brief greeting, making sure the other is okay before Spinelli walks out the door and Jason walks further into the diner.

"Hey." he greets her, bending down and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Hi, Cam."

"Hi, Jason." Cameron replies, a hesitant smile playing on his lips. "Are you going to eat with us?"

"Would you mind if I do?" Jason counters, looking at him curiously.

The only answer he receives is Cameron hopping off to grab him a chair and situating in across from Elizabeth and next to him. The two adults share a slight smile, acknowledging what Cameron didn't say with words. Instead of question the boy further, Jason shrugs out of his jacket and joins the small family for breakfast. The family that could have been his a long time ago.

As Jason waits for his order, Cameron warms up to him further, showing him the game that he's currently playing and so close to mastering. Elizabeth's attention on Aiden as she feeds him. The moment seemed too perfect, a shadowing ache in both their hearts, knowing that moments like this would always be missing something.

Eyes locking with each other's, Jason and Elizabeth don't notice Ewen Kennan standing outside, looking in on the private moment that they seemed to be having. More than anything, he wants to have that deep connection with Elizabeth, but - from what he hears - that connection is thirteen years in the making.

Even though he can clearly see that deep connection between the two, Ewen wants to create one with her and - because of that - he hates what Jerry has forced him to do. This wasn't right. It would damn near kill him to do it, but he had no choice. He was in too deep and there was no turning point anymore. He could only hope she'd forgive him in the end. For, really, it is utterly out of his control.

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I'M SHOUTING BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO WRITE THEM!**

**Okay...I'm done. But, seriously, thank you! It means a lot. I hope you liked this update and I can't wait to hear what you thought of it.**

**-ROCkER**


	4. Chapter 4

Kicking the tattered door shut, Jasper Jacks takes a good look around the place that he will call home for the foreseeable future. The paint on the walls have seen better days, peeling and holey, but it would have to do for now. The bed looked far too used for him to even attempt to find comfort on it, thankfully he had a sleeping bag that would do the job well enough.

Dropping his things to the side, he makes the venture to the window to shut the blinds, needing his privacy and wanting to shut himself out from the world. He needed focus. His first and foremost reason for being back in that bland town is his family.

He had always felt responsible for Jerry, being his brother and all, always covering for him and bailing him out of the most godforsaken situations. Now, all Jax wants to do is drive a knife through that muscle in Jerry's chest that possibly passes for a heart.

It was one thing to go after Alexis, but to go after his daughter...Jax wondered if his brother was purposely trying to draw him out. They weren't as close as they once were, but for Jerry to attack the people in his life, the people he loves, Jax wanted nothing more than to put an end to his brother.

Setting his laptop carefully down on the desk that probably had seen more sex than he has had lately, Jax opens up the program that brings up the image of his daughter. He had been worried when Carly had brought her back to the hospital, but a discrete call later and he was relieved of his fear.

Now that they are back home, Jax is able to watch over his daughter while killing time until he puts the next step of his plan in motion. Touching his fingertips to the screen, he feels the familiar void in his heart, wishing more than anything that he could be there for her.

That he could wrap her up in his arms, hold her until all her fears subside and she knows in her heart that her daddy will always protect her. In order for that to be true, however, Jax had to focus on his brother and putting an end to the evil that he had helped create.

There's one thing stopping Jax at the moment. Ewen Kennan. Jax had thought of him as family, going back many many years, but for him to do what he did...for him to put his daughter in danger...to put Alexis in danger...Jax held no respect for the man. None at all.

Though, he's certain that his brother is the mastermind, Jax would never forgive the role that Ewen played in the whole ordeal. Kidnapping his daughter from her home, taking her to Jerry, and standing by while Jerry shot her up...Jax was ready to kill Ewen along side Jerry.

The only thing stopping him in regard to Ewen, making him think twice about it, is Elizabeth. No matter what has happened over the years, Elizabeth still mattered to Jax. Her son had given his daughter another chance at life, a sacrifice that Jax wasn't sure he would have been able to make.

That atop of what she had done for him all those years ago. True, their child didn't survive, she had miscarried, but Jax still held a special place in his heart for their baby. He still held a special place in his heart for Elizabeth and all she has done for him. It was their baby that gave him hope in regard to Jocelyn.

He'd always be grateful to Elizabeth and that was the reason he had a hard time making a final decision in regard to Ewen. He has noticed that they've been seeing each other and the last thing Jax wanted to do was cause Elizabeth anymore pain.

There was a spark of hope, however, now that Jason and Elizabeth have started gravitating towards each other. It was only a matter of time, he deduced, until they give into their underlying love, inadvertently freeing his hands to put an end to Ewen Kennan. A past bond or not, Jax won't let Ewen get away with what he has done.

Pushing away thoughts of the two men that have betrayed him, Jax proceeds to set up his home base. He's got a few tricks up his sleeve that his brother couldn't even possibly dream up and he was going to use every last one of his resources to make sure they both pay with their lives.

Admittedly, he had considered forgiving Ewen after he saved Jocelyn and Alexis, but then another thought stopped him. If not for Ewen, his brother would never have been able to get close enough to anyone. His face was too recognizable and Jason would've been onto him within the next breath.

No. Ewen is just as guilty as Jerry, if not more, and Jax wasn't going to stop until both threats are dealt with. Though he had bee a little apprehensive when Carly sent Morgan to military school, Jax was now glad that he had one less member of his family to worry about.

A knock at the door pulls Jax out of his contemplation long enough to answer it. With a slight smile, he stands aside to allow his step-son entrance into the godforsaken motel room. He had been hesitant at first, bring him into the mix, but it has been the best decision thus far.

"Joss made this for you." Michael hands him the drawing before shrugging out of his jacket. "Apparently she saw you when you stopped by the hospital."

"Michael..."

"Don't worry. Mom doesn't know and I made her promise it was our secret." Michael assures, gesturing to the luggage. "You haven't set up yet?"

"Just getting to it." Jax admitted, taping the drawing to the door so he'd have full view of it. "So...uh, how's Starr doing?"

"She's still coming to terms with having her daughter back and the fact that her uncle kidnapped her, leaving Cole to die." Michael shrugs, grabbing one of the bags to unpack it. "We're slowly getting Hope used to me being around, but we're taking it slowly. We don't want her to be confused or scared."

"That's good." Jax smiles slightly, knowing how hard it had been after he lost Abby. "That's good...I'm glad you have them."

"Me, too." Michael admits, shaking his head a moment later, reminding himself that he wasn't there for him. He's there to ensure the safety of his family. "So...what's next?"

"What's next is Jason." Jax admits, walking over and pulling out an envelope from his jacket. "I need you to give this to him and come back."

"You're going to tell him about Jerry?" Michael guessed, tossing the empty bag to the side.

"Yeah...and Ewen." Jax admits. "He deserves to know and it'll do us some good for him to put pressure on the both of them."

"What about Elizabeth?" Michael points out, knowing the connection between her and Jax. "Does she deserve to know, too?"

"I'll be the one to tell her." Jax concedes, knowing he owed her that much and more. "She deserves to hear it from me."

"Just be careful." Michael says, shrugging back into his jacket. "The only way this works is if Jerry doesn't know you're back."

Michael is the first to leave while Jax waits a good hour or so before he leaves the motel. He makes a call to be sure that she's home, not saying anything, but just being sure that she's there. Michael has told him that he spotted Ewen at the hospital, meeting up with Jason there, so it frees up Elizabeth for him.

"Jason." Michael stops him, gesturing that he follow him into the elevator.

Without hesitation, Jason walks onto the elevator, a little confused when Michael stops anyone from walking onto it after him. When the doors shut, Jason braces himself for whatever reason Michael has created privacy for them.

"Here." Micheal hands him the envelope. "Its from Jax."

"Jax?" Jason looks at him confusedly, though he shouldn't be surprised after what happened to Jocelyn. "What is it?"

"Read it. It'll tell you what you probably already know or suspect." Michael say simply, waiting for the elevator doors to open up again. "And listen to your gut about that doctor...he's bad news. Elizabeth and her boys aren't safe with him around."

Before he could question Michael further, he walks off the elevator and out of the hospital. Shaking his head, Jason shoves the envelope into his back pocket before pressing the button to close the elevator before anyone else can get on. He wasn't sure what that was about, but the warning from Michael made him want to solve the mystery of Ewen Kennan that much more.

"Jax?" Elizabeth stares at the man standing at her back door, completely shocked to find him at her house. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"Are your boys around?" Jax questions softly, noting that she wasn't mad to see him, but relieved.

"They're upstairs." Elizabeth admits, stepping aside. "Come inside, please."

With a slight smile, Jax enters the house, having taken the back entrance so he wouldn't scare the boys or confuse them. He could see that she was confused by his presence, but she wouldn't voice it and she certainly wouldn't be rude. That much he was certain on.

"Can I get you anything?" Elizabeth questions, pouring herself a glass of water, merely to keep herself busy.

"Water would be nice." Jax admits, shrugging out of his jacket. "I'm not really here on a social visit, though."

"Oh?" she turns to him, handing him a glass of water. "Why are you here, then?"

"I'm here to warn you." Jax says cautiously, keeping his voice hushed. "I can't explain a lot, but I know you've been seeing a former friend of mine...Ewen Kennan."

"Maybe." she concedes. "Look, Jason has warned me already, but I don't see why everyone thinks he's so dangerous."

"That's because he is."

"But he's so good to me." Elizabeth counters. "He listens to me and understands me...how can he be anything but good?"

"Think about it." he pleads with her. "Think of the times he seemed a bit off...conversations your gut was telling you didn't seem right...times when you questioned the man he is..."

"He acted strange when we stumbled onto the topic of you and Jerry." Elizabeth remembers the look on Ewen's face. "He looked nervous...I found it a little strange. He acted like he didn't know you, but I could tell that he did in the way he spoke of you and your brother."

"Keep going."

"Then there was that time I caught him on the phone..." Elizabeth shuts her eyes tightly before looking at Jax again. "He's a good guy, Jax...he has to be. I don't understand any of this."

"There's no understanding it, Liz." Jax says seriously. "Ewen and I...we go back many years...much like you and Jason. I know him, Elizabeth, and you need to be careful. He's the farthest thing from safe and that is the last thing you need right now."

"You're right." Elizabeth sits down at her dining table. "That is the last thing I need, right now."

"I won't dare tell you how to handle your blooming relationship with Ewen, I just want you to be careful." Jax kneels down in front of her. "You matter a great deal to me, Elizabeth, and I just don't want you hurt because of him."

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Elizabeth stares into his eyes, knowing that this was real and she chose wrong again. "Why do I always choose the wrong guy?"

"You don't choose wrong...they chose right." Jax corrects, smiling softly. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." she assures him, still trying to grasp what she should have seen all along. "I'll be careful around Ewen...mostly because I know you wouldn't lie to me about something like this."

"I have to go, but I need you to keep this visit between us." Jax says seriously. "I need my presence in town to be kept a secret for a while longer."

"Okay." she promises. "I won't tell anyone."

He moves to leave, but stops in the doorway to look at her. "On second thought, go to Jason." Jax says carefully. "Ewen isn't the only danger to you and your boys right now...let him protect you."

"You're encouraging me to go to Jason?" Elizabeth counters, a slight smile playing at her lips.

"Crazy, yeah, I know." Jax smirks, shaking his head. "I don't want anything to happen to you or your boys...so, yes, go to him. He can keep you safe until this is over...promise me, please."

"I promise." she says, having already considered going to Jason already. "I'll talk this over with him and we'll figure it out, okay?"

"Okay." he accepts, smiling slightly. "See you later, Liz."

"Thank you for warning me." Elizabeth says, standing in her doorway as he walks off the back porch. "I really appreciate it."

"After everything you've done for me...its the least I could do." Jax says simply. "Take care."

Taking great care as he makes his way back to the motel, Jax lets himself into his motel room to find Michael finishing off the unpacking. With a slight smile, he closes the door and moves to help him finish the set up.

"How did it go with Elizabeth?" Michael breaks the silence. "Did she believe you?"

"After some convincing...yeah." Jax really believes he got through to her. "What about your meeting with Jason?"

"He was a little confused, but he'll listen to whatever you wrote." Michael assures. "I dropped a warning about Kennan and the danger he poses to Elizabeth and her boys...he'll take you seriously. And maybe even go after what he wants."

"Good." Jax finally feels like they have a chance to really put an end to this. "I gave Elizabeth a little shove towards Jason, as well...they can do the rest."

"I always thought Sam and Jason belonged together." Michael admits, stepping away from the desk. "But seeing them together...the way they are around each other...I believe that he and Elizabeth work better...they have a distinct connection that even I can't deny."

"Now that finished our matchmaker project." Jax chuckles, stepping away from the desk, satisfied with their work. "We have real business to get down to. You ready?"

"Yeah." Michael says without hesitation. "I'm set."

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, AGAIN! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HEARING FROM YOU! YOU ALL TRULY MAKE ME LOVE WRITING HERE!**

**Okay...with that said and done...now down to the story. I just had to bring Jax in...with Jerry attacking Alexis and then Jocelyn...people that Jax loves...I had to bring him in. Hope you like the addition and the bond forming between Jax and Michael.**

**Can't wait to hear from you again!**

**- ROCkER**


	5. Chapter 5

Everywhere she looked, everything she has seen, it all reminds her of the life she was supposed to have with Jason. Cradling her son in her arms, Sam can't help but think back on her marriage that's coming to an end in a matter of days.

She has tried, over and over again, to mend what has been broken between her and Jason, but she just couldn't do it. Too much has happened, too much pain and heartache, that she just couldn't let herself trust him again.

In spite of their efforts, Franco ruined anything good that was left in their marriage and no amount of time would ever fix that. She was raped by Jason's twin brother and now has a baby as a result of that. No matter how many times she has told herself that, she just couldn't believe how crazy it sounded.

No. Sam shakes her head, staring down at her son. This is her son. Not Franco's. Hers!

Glancing over at John, who's sitting by the door, Sam starts to grasp just how much her life has changed. Where a mob enforcer would normally be, now sits a police lieutenant. It was crazy to think about, but she's accepted the drastic change in her life.

Though she tried to deny it, her and John have a strange connection that just wouldn't or couldn't be broken. She feels for him, losing his wife and son, but she's thankful for him at the same time. He'll find a way to be a part of his son's life. Maybe even find a way to be an active parent. She hopes so, at least.

Seeing how he is with her son, Sam hopes that John can get that back with his son. It wasn't right or fair for him to be thrown from his son's life because of one mistake.

While she thinks back, once again, on her marriage to Jason, John thinks back to his marriage with Natalie. He hated what he has done to her, after all the hell they've been through to find their way back to each other, John hates that its come to this.

More than anything, he wants to be a part of his son's life. Liam was his sole purpose in life. Everything John cares about starts and ends with his son. Natalie's angry right now and he understands that, but he needs his son. He can lose a lot of things in his life, but not him...not his son.

Glancing over at Sam with her son, John finds himself finally grasping how much his life has changed. He had always believed Natalie was his forever, but sitting there with them so close...he can't deny the magnetism between them. He's drawn to Sam like he's never been drawn to anyone before in his life.

He needs to be with her. It was impossible to explain why, especially for him, but he can't bring himself to think of life without her in it. As if she feels his gaze, Sam looks up, meeting his eyes and smiling slightly. That small gestures has him returning the smile, keeping the gaze for a moment longer. Nope. He can't lose her. Not now. Probably not ever.

"Ewen." Elizabeth was fighting her instincts to slam the door in his face, knowing he couldn't sense anything's off. "Um...did we have a date or something?"

"Uh, no...I'm sorry for just dropping by like this..." Ewen glances past her before looking at her again. "Can I come in?"

"Um...sure." she opens the door a little wider, glancing up at the stairs, hoping her boys stay where they are. "I can't be long, though...I'm finishing up my cleaning before I take the boys out for lunch."

"This won't take long." he assures her, smiling slightly. "I've been meaning to call, but I've been so busy with work."

"Its okay." she says quickly. "You're a good doctor...its understandable that you have a long list of patients that need you."

"I know." he walks over to her. "I just don't want you to think that I'm pulling away from you or that I've lost interest."

"Its your job." she assures him. "I'm a nurse, remember? I understand that your time is limited."

"Well, I want to show you just how much you mean to me." he says softly, taking one of her hands in his. "Have dinner with me tomorrow. I want to wine and dine you properly...after all, you deserve it."

"I'm not sure I'll have a sitter."

"I know I should have given you more notice, but I really want to spend time with you, Elizabeth." he says sincerely. "Please, say you'll join me."

"Um...okay." she concedes. "I'll call my gram and ask her to watch the boys...I'm sure she'll be happy to."

"Good, good." he smiles slightly, lifting her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss upon it. "I'll go now. I'm sure your boys are anxious to go out for the afternoon...thank you for accepting my invitation."

"Of course." she smiles slightly, walking with him to the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Eight o'clock. The Haunted Star, okay?"

"I'll be there."

Closing the door once he walks towards his car, Elizabeth leans against it and shuts her eyes tightly. Jax tells her to be careful and that he's dangerous yet here she goes making dinner plans with him. With a sigh, she runs one hand down her face, this was just too damn complicated.

"Mom?" Cameron's voice pulls her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, Cam?" she turns her head to look at him.

"Can we have pizza for lunch?"

"Sure." she replies simply. "I'll order it now."

"Pepperoni..."

"Extra cheese." she smiles, laughter playing through her features. "I know, Cam."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Go back up to your brother and I'll order it now, okay?" Elizabeth says softly, hoping to god its not Ewen again.

"Okay." Cameron replies, bounding back up the stairs.

Turning around, hand on the handle, Elizabeth looks through the peephole and is relieved to see Jason on the other side.

"Was that Dr. Kennan I just saw leaving?" Jason questions, taking her a little by surprise.

"Yeah." she replies, taking his arm and pulling him into the house, closing the door firmly behind him. "He came over to invite me to dinner tomorrow."

"Elizabeth, I know you don't want to believe me, but..."

"He's dangerous." she cuts him off. "Yeah...I know. Jax stopped by to warn me."

"If you know he's dangerous, why are you having dinner with him?" Jason tries to ignore the fact that she believed Jax, but doubted him.

"I couldn't let him know that I know that he's dangerous." she rambles, walking further into the living room. "I thought it would be better if I went along with it."

Jason can see what she isn't saying, she's scared and she's worried about her boys. He'd be lying if he said he isn't too. Sitting her down, Jason proceeds to tell her all about the envelope that Jax had sent to him through Michael. She's shocked to find out that Ewen is partnered with Jerry.

For a moment, her mind goes back to the hostage crisis, her heart rate speeding up as she remembers the fear of possibly losing her baby. Jerry had been heartless then, as well. She couldn't believe that Ewen was partnered with him.

He doesn't want to, but he knows he has to...he tells her about Jocelyn and Alexis. The role Ewen played in it and her heart drops to her stomach. Forget not knowing how to pick them, Elizabeth officially sucks at relationships.

"That's it." she states, rising to her feet. "From now on...I'm staying single. Never again."

"Elizabeth..."

"No, Jason." she shakes her head. "I thought I could trust him...he's a doctor and he's well respected...I trusted him and he put a child's life in danger. What does that say about me?"

"It says that you look for the good in people." Jason says seriously, framing her face in his hands. "Look at me...this isn't your fault. You didn't choose wrong...he just chose right."

"What are we going to do now?" she asks once his hands are no longer on her face. "How do I protect me and my boys from them?"

"We'll figure it out, Liz." Jason promises. "I won't let them hurt any of you."

"Will you..." she takes a deep breath, shaking her head, unable to believe what she was about to say. It was just too surreal. "Will you be there when I have dinner with him? You know...to make sure he doesn't do anything."

"I'll be there." he says without hesitation. "Where are you having dinner?"

"The Haunted Star...eight o'clock."

"Okay." he smiles slightly. "I'm having dinner with Michael tomorrow to talk things over. I'll just change the place to the Haunted Star."

"I hate this." she says on a hushed tone. "He was supposed to be safe...he was supposed to be the right choice."

"I'm sorry he isn't." he admits, having wished that she could find happiness with the doctor. "I know you really cared about him."

"It doesn't matter anymore." she replies. "Look, the boys want pizza for lunch and I'm about to order some...would you like to join us?"

"Sure." he replies softly. "I'd love to."

"Okay." she walks over and picks up the phone, wishing she could just wake up from this ongoing nightmare.

Watching her, learning more from her body language than from what she has said, Jason could see that she was hurting. That she was angry with Ewen, but mostly with herself for not listening to her instincts and not seeing the danger he posed. If nothing else, Jason wants to kill Ewen Kennan for doing this to her.

For hurting her and for making her doubt herself. Like it wasn't bad enough that he helped Jerry poison Jocelyn and Alexis...he has to do this. No. He doesn't care what it takes or what he has to do, Ewen Kennan will pay for doing this to her. Jason will make sure of it.

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Can't wait to hear from you.**

**- ROCkER**


End file.
